


Dysfunctional

by Thunderweb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderweb/pseuds/Thunderweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome and Rewind are having nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever written a fanfic. In English (which is not my native language). Wow, it took more than three hours. I tried to make it sense as possible, but there could be errors I haven't noticed.

With a terrible headache, Chromedome woke up. No, it was just a nightmare again. His lover was alive, recharging right next to him. He shook his head, futilely trying to chase the pain away. Out of misery, he called his Conjunx Endura's name.  
"Scattergun -"  
\- Wait, _who was Scattergun?_ Shaking the headache away again, he wondered why he spat the name. He didn't even know who Scattergun was.

It happened often - sometimes it was Mach, or Pivot, all of them he didn't know - and he didn't know how to fix that. It bothered him so much that he once had discussed the problem with Brainstorm. Saying nothing, Brainstorm had just given him a long, _long_ look.

Chromedome sighed. His head must be a complete glitch. How could he confuse his lover's name? Rewind - _not Scatter-someone_ , he strongly reminded himself again - was recharging next to him. Seeking for comfort, Chromedome reached out a hand. He felt a slight guilt, for waking up Rewind for such a selfish reason, until -  
"Dommy..."  
\- Rewind mumbled. Chromedome's hand froze. Ah, again. It looked like Rewind was having a bad dream of his own.  
"Don't go, Dommy. Please, stay here..."  
Rewind whimpered, voice filled with fear and sadness.

It made Chromedome's spark ache. Rewind was suffering in front of him, and he couldn't give him any comfort. It wasn't just because Chromedome himself was already suffering too much from his own pain. It was because he wasn't "Dommy."

Rewind always called him "Domey." People teased them being closer than Rack'n'Ruin, but Chromedome knew they weren't. They could never be. Every night, every time he slept, whom Rewind was looking for was "Dommy," not "Domey."

It made him angry. _He_ was Rewind's Conjunx Endura, but it was always "Dommy" - a.k.a. Dominus Ambus - whom Rewind desperately searched for.

Of course, he had known it from the beginning of their relationship. Rewind had told him a lot about his former lover. It was Dominus Ambus who had given Rewind a true love. Who had treated him as a person, when everyone else saw no more than a mere memory stick from him.

Dominus Ambus - not Chromedome - was Rewind's everything. He knew he would be the second for Rewind forever. He knew it, but his spark still hurted nevertheless.

Again, Chromedome reached his hand for him. Gently, suppressing anger and jealousy, he shook Rewind's shoulder.  
"Ah... Domey?"  
Rewind murmured, his visor slowly flickering to life.  
"Are you okay, Rewind? You were having a nightmare."  
"Yeah, I guess so... Thank you, Domey. Good morning."  


He couldn't help but smile, happiness thawing his frozen spark. It was good to see Rewind out of sadness. And there was twisted satisfaction in the warmth. Rewind was here, with him. Not in the dream, where Dominus Ambus was with him. It felt _so_ good to wake Rewind out of the nightmare.  
"You're welcome. Good morning, Rewind."

 _It's OK,_ Chromedome told himself. _There's nothing wrong with it._ Although he could never be the most important one for Rewind, even though they were nothing but dysfunctional Conjunx Endura, Rewind was his everything. He couldn't survive another day without Rewind.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember MTMTE issue 9, where Rewinds calls Chromedome "Domey"? Then Dominus Ambus, Rewind's former lover, was mentioned on issue 12. From there I got a idea: Chromedome's name ends with "Dome," and Dominus Ambus's name starts with "Dom." It has been in my head for a while, and I finally decided to write it myself.  
> Reviews and critics are welcomed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [바늘 달린 짐승](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157585) by [Thunderweb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderweb/pseuds/Thunderweb)




End file.
